The legend of zelda: The curiosities of Hyrule
by lippyjippy
Summary: When Link finishes dining with the princess, he finds sarias fairy Nera and tries to find Saria, only to meet a hag called Kotume. Find out the long curious adventure inside.
1. Fairies, hags and leaving forests

The legend of Zelda

Reggie: "At least a year after-"

Person: Ahem, aren't you forgetting something before we start?

Reggie: "Oh yes that's right, ok...

I do not own the legend of Zelda, any of the games. Now, At least-"

Person: You mean we're starting?

Reggie: "Well, yes,"

Person: If you're ever going to be an author you'll need a to whom you write the story two and word of the wise,

Reggie: "But no-one reads that stuff!"

Person: Good point.

Reggie: "Can I start now?"

Person: Yes

Reggie: "Thank you."

At least a year after link had saved Hyrule and Termina, he was trotting across Hyrule Field on Epona from the castle where he just dined with the princess Zelda, he looked back at the castle, it was just going dark he turned back round and rode into kokiri forest. When he got there everyone was indoors, except a small green light lying in the grass. He rode to it as it jumped up, "L-link? Hi, I'm Saria's faerie, Nera," It said.

"Oh, Hello Nera, Where's Saria, is she home?" Linked smiling. "Well..." She began stammering, "She's gone missing. She went into the lost woods and didn't come back, she might be a Stalfos now," Nera worried.

"Maybe we should go see if we can find her," Link said and Nera nodded as they ran into the lost woods. They made there way to the Sacred Forest Meadow, Saria standing looking at them holding the fairy ocarina.

"Nera!" Saria grinned stepping forward only falling into a shadow.

"Oh no!" Nera screamed flying over, "what happened?" Link asked. "No idea," Nera sighed, "It might have something to do with the forest temple ahead," Link nodded.

Nera gleamed with happiness, "Come on," She lead the way into the temple as link followed eagerly, the temple was the same, only more grown with plants. Nera sighed knowing all the evil was gone but she sensed evil of someone, or, something. They walked through the dank halls seeing a small woman in a green cloak s on a small piece of rubble holding a staff of vines. She was old, and had the hair of a hag.

"Ah, an evil witch!" Nera screamed, Link drew his sword running at her.

"Aiyaa!" She screamed covering herself crying. "Another of Ganondorfs followers!"

"Ganondorfs followers? He's gone," Link shouted. "I thought they'd come to finish the hag of the forests off," She cried.

Nera helped her up. "Something evil's back, take this earth arrow to grow large trees, it's a sign of my gratitude for helping me," She smiled giving link an earth arrow. "Thank you..." Nera smiled, "I'm Kotume, protector of the temple you're in," The hag smiled. "Well...Kotume... you didn't see a young forest sage, Saria?" Link asked. "Oh yes a young girl from the kokiri race, when they knocked me down I saw them carrying a young girl to the fields outside the forest," Kotume answered smiling. "Thank you Kotume," Link smiled nodding. "We can't just leave the kokiri forest link are you insane? I've never left it! In fact the great Deku tree forbids it!" Nera screamed just making life difficult for everyone. "Look do you want Saria back or not?" Link asked, Nera started to speak "Well, yes-" "Well then you'll go out the forest and save Hyrule!" Kotume shouted as they were both thrown out the temple.

They started to make their way to the exit, as they did they walked out into Hyrule field to start the adventures...


	2. The dragon sorceress Episode 2

Reggie: Woo I'm back, I rule, I don't own Zelda, or other games, uhuh!

Person: And in this chapter we will be learning something's that seem to have sprung up overnight.

Reggie: Shut up, you're ruining the story!

Person: Lets begin.

Reggie: Very well. This chapter is entitled, the dragon sorceress, and the dramatis Personae isn't in this neither one nor any other episode so you'll have to hold the horses and find on your own of this information.

Person: Do you know what you just said?

Reggie: Not in the foggiest.

They started to make their way to the exit, as they did they walked out into Hyrule field to start the adventures...

"It's so beautiful out here, the trees are tall and the grass is green," Nera sang happily. "I know," Link sighed and started walking forward, as they did, they saw a large creaking tower, it had large flags hanging from it, and huge doors, it was only half built as carpenters were working on it, it was right next to the ranch. "What IS that?" Nera shrieked. "I've no idea," Link simply said gazing at it, Nera flew to it, so Link had to follow.

"Down with the building, Stop the building, it's ruining the peaceful surroundings," cried a protesting Malon. "Hey Malon, what's going on?" Link asked. "Well Fairy boy, they're building a tower, and it looks as if its about to collapse!" Malon screamed. Bustling crowds watched and waited for the building to complete. Nera was finding information, "Hello? Have you seen some evil men carrying a girl?" She asked everyone, the answers were 'no' but she eventually found someone who knew something, "I heard some evil people were heading up the mountain, I think you should look there," the person said, so Nera grabbed link and dragged him up into the village, They were all watching the mountain, it was erupting!

"Link, is that mountain, a volcano?" Nera squeaked, "Um, no," Link lied and ran up to the gates, to be greeted by the Keaton mask wearing guard. "Um, can we go up?" Nera asked, "Sure Mr. Hero, but watch out it looks like the craters gone tingle tingle koolooh limpah!" the keaton mask wearing guard said as Nera and Link hiked up the mountain, a Goron sat on a rock, "Hey Link!" He cried, "Hi Mr. Goron," Link smiled walking to him, The Goron suddenly burst into tears, "Oh there there Goron, don't worry what's happened," Nera asked. "Darunia gone missing, he went to temple to see what's happening and hasn't returned!" it cried very loudly. "Guess we're going in another temple," groaned Nera. Link nodded as they hiked into the crater and into the fire temple. There standing was a young girl with green eyes and flowing fiery hair and a long red staff with an outfit of a dragons skin and a helmet of its skull.

"I am Ember, Dragon sorceress, protector of the temples, for finding me I award you with this arrow of burning flames," she handed link the fire arrow turning back around only to be grabbed b y a deep black shadow, and carried off, link ran after her following her with Nera, when the villain stopped link slashed him, the villains shadowy figure dropped and it was revealed, it was Ganondorf!

He vanished seeing link.

"Thank you young sir, I think I should tell you some information," Ember said, "Go to lake Hylia, that's where he'll strike next!" she cried vanishing in flames.

"Oh here we go again," Nera said as they left the temple and crater and walked to lake Hylia. And set foot, to be greeted by a terrifying tsunami building up from lake hylias depths...

Person: Oh can't wait for next chapter!

Reggie: Well wait you impatient little weirdo.


End file.
